nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Amn
Server discontinued as of August 06, 2013. As of October 2013 it is (temporarily) running, hosted by the previous staff. The year is 1373 DR... Tales of Amn is a new, roleplay intensive persistent world for NWN 2, currently in late development stages and is in live beta testing. Built by a group of experienced modders, mappers and scripters with different backgrounds, the ToA team strives to bring players the definitive realization of roleplaying on the setting. We have a strong emphasis on our policy of allowing players the freedom of roleplaying whatever they wish (with nods to lore accuracy, of course) and dealing with the in character consequences as their character's story plays out and weaves itself into an exciting plot of corruption, adventure and political intrigue in the elusive city of Athkatla. We're currently looking for your input and suggestions into what could make ToA a better experience. We're also currently looking for, though not in dire need of, experienced scripters, mappers and modders. Come join us for live beta testing today, as the server is live and open for all! Setting Amn is amongst the youngest nations of Faerun, but has quickly evolved into the one of the wealthiest and most influential along the western coast. Through its capital of Athkatla, the city whose streets are rumored to be paved with gold, attracts merchants, adventurers and opportunists alike seeking to strike their fortune in the City of Gold. The Council of Six, comprised of the most powerful noble houses in the city, rule anonymously to ensure wealth continues to flow at a steady rate. They remain faceless to shroud the organization in mystery and fear, but more importantly to protect its members from assassination, bribery and manipulation. North of the city lies the mountain range of Cloud Peaks, with Speartop Mountain, the highest point in Amn, standing at three miles high near the eastern end towards the coast. Meanwhile, Sothillis's horde has ravaged many of Amn's southern cities and have the port city of Murann, looting ships there with significant imports of Maztican gold, though their goal of finding the fabled Armory of Nedeheim was not met. The unexpected emergence of Iryklathagra "Sharpfangs", with an assault on the base of Sothillis's Cyricist allies on the Twin Towers of the Eclipse, Amn and the Selunite forces with vested interests may have never had the opportunity to even retake Esmeltaran. Murann still stands in Sothillis's control however, and they've now fortified their position, much to the distaste of the Selunites who sought to reclaim their temple in Murann. There are rumors of uneasy truce treaties between the Council and Sothillis going about... but as political tension rises within Athkatla and beyond her walls, however, it seems unlikely that this truce will last very long. And in Athkatla, political tension is on the rise as trade suffers due to the ongoing conflict. The Council is pressured into forcing a truce, but there are those who would oppose this paltry peace to suit their own devices... It is in this land of gold, treachery and danger that you may find your fortune. What will your tale be? Open Door Policy The staff here at ToA come from a variety of servers and were all in some form or another displeased with the amount of content and discussions hidden from the player base, the minuscule effect user input had on staff decisions, and the censor heavy approach taken towards users. To help foster a culture of trust and proper communication with the player base, our intention is to make much of the internal talk amongst staff members public to players where appropriate. We want your input on new content, your input on changes, and your opinion on progress being made on the server's development. This is as much your server as it is ours, and through this policy we hope no member ever feels "out of the loop". All of our server development is maintained in forums open to the public, and we even run a regular video log of the development process while staff members and even users can discuss the server's direction! Your input matters to us! Features ToA uses a myriad of custom content created by the modding community, and by ourselves, to help craft a rich and believable world in the setting of Amn. We're very thankful towards the community for providing us with such a large database of resource to draw from, and we have given credit where credit is due! Our features include; *Latest KPrC pack, with many class tweaks and additions in mind to fit our niche. *A vast array of character customization options *Fully integrated appearance changer, with custom clothing and weapon appearances *Custom monster and experience gain systems *Random loot generator *And many more.... Screenshots toa1.png toa2.png toa3.png toa4.png toa5.png Category:Former gameworlds